The Breakup
by I Am Paradoxia
Summary: This is my take on how Bulma's relationship ended with Yamcha. It's how I got dumped too. Rated M for language. ONE SHOT. Please R & R. Slight changes made.


**The Breakup**– by _Maatlockk_

**A/N**: I've been depressed lately coz my heart is still broken. Got dumped before my birthday, now I'm losing sleep. Not that I want him back, I just hate the things he did to make me feel crappy. So I'm letting it out from Bulma's POV. This is where Yamcha dumps her. (Boys are stupid.)

- - - - -

The cell phone on the kitchen counter beeped and the light on the display screen flashed – a message had been received. I read it and immediately my stomach turned – it was from Yamcha and it read "I'm sorry, B. I just don't think it's working out. Let's just end it now. –Y. P/S tomorrow is your birthday, so happy birthday." (My ex really did leave me one day before my birthday…) I immediately dialed his number, and as soon as he answered, I yelled at him with my shaky voice.

"Yamcha! Why?" I wanted to ask him more, but I didn't really know what to say. I stood next to the counter, trying not to fall over onto the floor as I felt lightheaded, and tears had fallen onto my face.

"Look, Bulma, I'm sorry. I've thought of it for a really long time, and I was actually planning to tell you after your birthday, but I can't stand it already. I really can't continue this. It's too painful." I know what it was that he was referring to. I had kissed Vegeta once because he had challenged me – I was dumb enough to actually do it because somehow I was angry at Yamcha and I thought that it would be a small revenge. Eventually, Yamcha found out and he blew the whole thing out of proportion. Said something about me being unfaithful and a cheater and a whore. I tolerated this for years, when he broke up with me over and over again. I never complained, I never thought of breaking up with him. I even made it up to him; I gave him my body, lent him money whenever he needed it, and so on.

I kept pressuring him for a plausible explanation – we were ok just a few hours ago, and I had told him that I loved him with all my heart, and now he's telling me that he wants to break up with me. His answer was the same ol' same ol', 'you cheated on me by kissing some other guy'. And then he lectured me about how it hurt him, how it made him feel unimportant, how hard it was for him to trust me after that, all the while using more metaphors than what your standard literature text book contained. Really painful stuff to hear especially when your head's aching and you're angry as hell.

No matter how hard I begged, he adamantly said that he was leaving me for good – for the umpteenth time. I had lost count ages ago.

I felt like I wasn't really interested in him anymore, with only a small but dying part of me wanting him back … I suppose I only wanted him back because I was afraid of how it would feel like being alone He was after all, my first love. Something in me had broken, and I lost all of the good feelings I had once held dear towards him.

"Look at it this way, Bulma. Let's just make good of all the lessons we learnt, ya' know? I mean, let it pave the way to our better future." Another cheesy metaphor I remember him use not once, not twice, but countless of times, and hearing it now just makes it all the more stale. (Another thing my ex did. The asshole just blabbers on and on, like he owns me.) Then he said he had to go. The bastard had the audacity to wish me to wish me happy birthday. I hate it when he sounds like he's innocent, like he hasn't done anything wrong. Sometimes I wonder, did he find the secret to making himself look mighty and innocent, and somehow make it all look like my fault?

I ran into my room, and threw myself onto the bed and cried into my pillow, trying to sleep. But before I dozed off, my cell phone beeped again. Another message from Yamcha that read, "Please return the ring I gave you along with my photos and any other things I left there. Don't throw them away. –Yamcha"

I cried louder and eventually fell asleep, eyes sore and red.

-

When I woke up the next day, I had sort of hoped that it was all a dream.

No such luck. My head ached, and my mom was at the door, knocking, saying that Yamcha had dropped by and was waiting downstairs. I dragged my sorry ass out of bed, washed my face and brushed my teeth at the bathroom sink, and then down the stairs I went, trying to look composed. He stood by the main door, with a box the size of your average shoe box under one arm. When he saw me, he didn't smile, he just stared at me, standing there, looking all innocent. Like he was the victim in this whole situation.

"I came to pick my things up." I looked at him dumbly and went to the kitchen to grab a garbage bag, then I went upstairs to stuff all his things in it. After I had made sure that I had gotten all of it, I truged back downstairs and shoved it in his face. He too it and gave me the box he was holding. I felt crappy, and I didn't feel like going through this because somehow it makes me feel like stabbing him in the guts, or shooting him in the face, right between the eyes….

I had put up with his infidelities, his non-existent-spontaneous-occasional-alcoholism. And when I smoke or drink, he'd make such a fuss out of it. Like I'm damaging the health of our future baby, and he keeps on babbling about how shameful it would be for me to hold a baby in one hand while holding a cigarette in the other. Pah! I wonder why I didn't refuse him when he asked me back the first time after he first broke up with me.

"Happy Birthday, Bulma. I hope we can still be friends. If I ever get married one day I'll invite you." (And my ex DID say this to me, the dumb lug.) What kind of a dumb moose was he? He broke up with me yesterday, and now he wants to be friends and if he gets married he'll invite me?! What an ASS! An insensitive self-righteous asshole! I shoved him out the door and slammed it. Then I remembered about the ring on my finger. I opened the door and tossed it at him.

"Go to hell!" I hissed at him, venom was spewing out of me, I hated him with passion, I even had the urge to hurt him in ways that will leave him forever crippled. I was going to slam the door again for the second time, when he caught it.

"Wait a minute, what the hell did I do wrong?!" He looked genuinely confused, which really surprised me.

"Everything! Now get lost!" I grabbed the umbrella by the door frame and took a swing at him. He backed off, and I took the opportunity to slam the door in his face for the second time. I didn't feel like crying, which was fortunate because Vegeta was watching us from the stairs. He had that LOOK on him, like he was pleased, like he ENJOYED watching the whole thing. Sicko. I wonder why I even bothered with his Gravity Room, why I even let him into my house.

I ignored him and walked past him into my room to take a shower. A cold one because after all that drama, I felt a little feverish.

-

Later that night, Yamcha had rang me up, and when I refused to answer his phone calls, he sent me text messages, saying that he was a fool for letting me go, an idiot for thinking too much about the past. I did feel a little for him, but given the option of getting back with him or just ignoring him, I chose the latter. I realize that after all that time and energy I spent trying to take care of him, I had neglected my family, and my work. I thought of Vegeta's gravity room, which was long due for its bi-yearly maintenance – the only reason why it's still functioning well was because of the fail-safe switch which allowed the machine to work by rerouting the power supply. It was ok, I suppose, except for the fact that it used 20 percent more power than it would without the fail-safe in place, and sometimes we'd get power surges which could someday potentially destroy most the appliances and electronics in the house.

Yamcha kept on texting me, saying that he was sorry. When he called my cell phone, I answered but I refused to hear him talk. I talked first, and I said "Listen here, Mr.. I'm not going back to you so why don't you just save your breath and go find some stray ass to go poke your dick in. And don't come around here anymore, or I'll bust a cap in your sorry ass with my shotgun." With that, I hung up. I had a shotgun under my bed, something my mom never agreed to which I felt however, was necessary. We've had break-ins before, and the shotgun was sort of for extra security, just in case things went out of hand.

I looked at my ring finger where Yamcha's ring was just this morning, and there was a white band on the skin. I sighed and went to the fridge to grab something for me to snack on, and I thought of how peaceful it was, for once, when I didn't have to worry about him suddenly breaking up with me again in the future. Mom and dad already knew, and they both hugged me and said that I was a strong person. I didn't need him. I could do better. I suppose they're right.

Life is better without having to worry about the upcoming pain from someone who just drags me down. I am free. For the longest time ever, I was finally free. I was single again, and that was a good thing. Cause then I'll be able to kiss anyone I like without having to explain why I did it. I saw Vegeta come into the kitchen, obviously he had just finished training. He demanded dinner, and I smirked as I served him a plate piled with spaghetti. I watched him eat, and when my cell phone rang again, I turned it off. So long, Yamcha. And good riddance.

**END**

- - - - -

**A/N:** Please R & R! And ladies, don't let any man treat you that way. Cause you'll only feel stupid in the end. It takes two to tango There is no 'I' in 'TEAM'. And if ever a man cheats on you, dump his sorry ass. You can do better!


End file.
